


The Afghani General, the Interrogator and the Chickens (#12 Margaritas/Cinco de Mayo)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [212]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Drunkenness, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's not used to drinking with civilians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Afghani General, the Interrogator and the Chickens (#12 Margaritas/Cinco de Mayo)

**Author's Note:**

> I am oddly proud of myself that I got this damn prompt in, in a way that worked. I had to write an entire arch around it but by god it's here.

  
“…And then the general said ‘That’s no major, that’s my wife.’”

Tommy laughed. Not because he got the joke but because Ian Edgerton had finally loosened up. It only took six margaritas. Ian had been telling ‘funny’ stories, many with body counts, from his army days. Everyone was listening in morbid fascination.

Ian’s phone rang. He fumbled opening it. “Hello?... Hi!.. Yeah, maybe. I… uh?” Ian held his phone from his ear. “Is there anyone here more sober than me who can talk to my spouse?”

Tommy grabbed the phone. “Hello?” he said quickly.

“Hi.” Said a voice on the other end. “Who’s this?”

“Um… Tom. Who’s this?”

“Doctor Eppes. Ian’s husband.”

Tommy was suddenly very conflicted. On the one hand mister tall, dark, handsome, and scary was gay. On the other hand, married. “Yeah, hi.”

“So I’m thinking Ian’s plan of one drink and quick hello went out the window?”

Tommy looked at Ian. He’d found a candy straw and was blowing bubbles in his drink.

“Yeah pretty much.”

There was a long sigh “Should I ask how much he’s had.”

“Six margaritas?”

“Oh, god.” Dr. Eppes said with a groan. “Has anyone taken his keys?”

“We’re kinda scared too.”

“Oh he’s harmless.” Doctor Eppes snapped “He loves kids and puppies.”

Ian took a lemon wedge and chucked it across the room. It landed perfectly in a beer glass. “Right.”

“Look, He’s not used to drinking with civilians so if he starts telling the story about the Afghani general, the interrogator and the chickens remind him it’s actually classified.”

“Okay.”

“Just call me in two drinks when he passes out.” Doctor Eppes pleaded.

“Sure. I’ll pass him back to you first.”

Tommy handed the phone back to Ian.

“Hello.” Ian crooned into it. “I will… I love you too.”


End file.
